In 5 Years Time
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: "I'm fine," I tell him curtly. "I just called because your children were asking about their father," I blurt out. 5 years after Edwad left her, Bella calls him up with some shocking news. Christmas fic for 2014!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooooo! I'm back (kinda)! There'll be a loooong author's note at the bottom to explain it more instead of me boring you with it here.**

**Anyway, about _this_ story! This is my Christmas fic for this year (I feel like Christmas fic's have become a bit of a tradition for me)! The title, In 5 Years Time, is from the Noah and the Whale song (which I do not own).**

**I know New Moon AU's have been done so many times but I just had this idea and had to write it! There are a total of 10 chapters, which will be posted each day up to Christmas Eve and then the remaining 2 will be posted on the 26th &amp; 27th, with the epilogue being posted on New Year's Eve.**

**Summary: "I'm fine," I tell him curtly. "I just called because your children were asking about their father," I blurt out. 5 years after Edwad left her, Bella calls him up with some shocking news.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

My hand hovers over the call button, though I'm not sure I can bring myself to press it.

Maybe I could get Nessie or Masen to do it?

No, that'd be cruel. I can't get my children to call their father for the first time. I have to do this. Even if I really, really don't want to.

Even though it's been five years, I kept the phone he gave me, with the emergency contact number. This isn't really an emergency though, is it?

I can't do this. He'll hate me.

Well, he already hates me. He told me when he left that he never loved me. That he was only using me.

I take a deep breath to try not to get angry. For the first couple of years, I was constantly sad. Now, though, my feelings towards him have just changed to anger.

My eyes close as I press the button and I swear my heart has never beaten so fast in my chest as I hear the ringing sound.

"Hello?" His voice. I'd forgotten how good it sounds. Or maybe it just sounds better to my enhanced hearing. "Is anyone there?" he asks, his voice sounding angry.

"Hi," I squeak out. I told myself that I wouldn't let myself feel anything. I can't. It'll only lead to further hurt.

"Bella?" he questions. At first I'm surprised he remembers what I sound like, but then I remember his perfect memory. Yet another one of his features that's perfect.

Dammit. This isn't going to plan.

"Yes," I answer, taking in another deep breath. "I know you said this was only for emergencies, but…" Do I just blurt it out? Isn't it insincere to tell him he's a father over the phone?

Actually, I think we're past the stage of being insincere. I should've told him sooner. At least then he could've chosen how big a role he'd have himself.

"What is it? Are you ok?" he rushes out, almost sounding worried. I'd believe his worry if he hadn't left, telling me everything he'd said, everything he'd done, had been a lie.

And just like that, my anger returns along with the courage to tell him this.

"I'm fine," I tell him curtly. "I just called because your children were asking about their father," I blurt out.

The line goes completely silent, and I fear he's hung up.

"What?" he whispers, so quietly I'm not sure I'd have caught it if I had human hearing.

"A month after you left, I found out I was pregnant. With twins. Recently they've started asking more questions about you and wanting to meet you," I explain to him.

"You…pregnant? I'm…I'm a father?" Edward stutters out, sounding as though he's in shock. Can vampires go into shock?

"Yes. I…I should've told you sooner," I admit, hating myself for doing so. Why do I still care about his feelings when he so easily disregarded mine?

"How? I mean, I know _how_, but…wasn't it dangerous? How are you still…?" he trails off, not saying 'alive'.

"The pregnancy changed me. I'm not fully vampire, my heart still beats, but I have vampiric speed and strength. And I stopped ageing," I tell him, wondering, as I do so, why. It's not as if he cares about me. "My-Our- Renesmee and Masen are half human, half vampire. Their ageing seems to be a lot quicker than a normal human. I don't…I don't know if they'll stop or slow down," I whispered the last part. I love my children with all my heart and the thought that they might not spend eternity with me is enough to make me cry.

I've always remembered how Edward told me, during Romeo and Juliet, that he'd thought about breaking a vampire law and getting executed by the Volturi. It's one thing I can thank him for. I live for my children but if they're not going to be able to stay with me, there's no way I could remain on this planet.

"You mentioned that they wanted to meet me," Edward states, clearly recovering from his shock.

"Yes. If you don't want to, I understand. I told them I'd try and speak to you, but it's ok," I tell him honestly. Truthfully, I'm scared about him wanting to meet them. That would mean I'd have to see him again. And I'm not sure how I'd react to that.

"No! They're my children! Of course I want to see them!" Edward shouts. I close my eyes and try not to cry at the emotion in his voice. "I'll get Alice to book flights for us. Where are you currently living?" Edward rushes out as I start to panic.

"Us? No…you…not everyone," I gasp out. "I can't…they'll hate me," I whimper. I wasn't supposed to fall apart. I was supposed to sound strong and calm and in control.

"Shhh, Bella, it's ok. They won't hate you, Bella," Edward assures me, though I detect a hint of sadness in his voice. Or is that just wishful thinking? That's he's as sad as I am?

"I'm in Canada. Winnipeg," I answer his previous question.

"Ok," he breathes out heavily. "Alice is going to book flights for tonight. We should be there in the morning," Edward tells me.

I am stunned into silence at how quickly he's going to be here. In less than 24 hours I'll see him again after dreaming about his face for five years.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the first chapter?**

**Ok, here's the long explanation coming. The last time I updated anything on fanfiction was April and I am sorry about that. I just felt that I had so many unfinished stories, none of which I particularly wanted to write about. It just felt like a chore to write them and it wasn't that fun. Back then I definitely made the mistake of publishing stories when I'd only written 1 chapter - from now on, everything I post will be pre-written completely, to ensure that all stories I post get finished.**

**People who have stuck with me and are reading this; thank you. I honestly can't say if I'll ever finish writing the other incomplete stories. Right now, I can't see myself writing for those stories, but who knows?**

**The main reason I'm posting this story is because when I stopped updating in April, it was a rather dull way to leave fanfiction after being on this site since 2011. This story will probably be the last thing I post, which is kinda sad, but at least it will be a better farewell than the last time.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this story! And thanks if you read all that! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed!**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Ok," I repeat him, also blowing out a long breath. "I'll tell Renesmee and Masen about you," I add shakily.

"Tell me about them," Edward begs, sounding more alive than he has the entire phone call.

"Even though they're only technically five years old, they have the bodies of 12 year olds and the minds of late teenagers. I told them how you played piano, so Renesmee immediately demanded piano lessons. She's as gifted as you. Masen, on the other hand, has inherited my love of books. Both have green eyes, I'm guessing from your human life, though their hair is a bit of a mix. It's mostly my brown, though they have your red highlights," I explain. I could talk about my children for an eternity.

"They sound…incredible," Edward sighs wistfully, and I feel like crying and begging for his forgiveness.

Somehow, I manage to hold it in.

"They are," I settle for.

"I should let you go. You probably have lots to do," Edward says. "Can I just ask one last thing?"

"Sure," I reply honestly.

"What did you tell them about me?" Edward asks.

I close my eyes, not wanting to answer that question. I'm a horrible person. "I told them you studied a lot and were very busy. I…I'm sorry. I never told them much about you. It was too…" I stop myself before I admit how painful it is to think about him, let alone speak about him.

"Thank you," Edward says, an awkward silence falling over us. I know he knows how painful I find it to talk about him. "I'm sorry. I'll see you soon," Edward finishes, ending the call.

For a while I just stare at the phone in silence, trying to process what has happened.

Before I can think too much, I hear the excited laughter of Nessie and Masen as they run into the living room after playing in the forest. I really lucked out with this house. It's only small – nowhere near the size of the Cullen mansion – but it works for us. There's a small living room with glass doors leading out to the garden, with leads into the forest. My room is downstairs, in what was originally the study. I have a small bed, as I don't require much sleep. I'm not as human as my children, but I'm certainly not completely vampire.

Upstairs, there's Nessie's room, Masen's room, and the bathroom. To provide us with an income, I work as a teacher in the local school and I also offer extra private tutoring. Also, I private tutor them, as well, as humans would get suspicious of their ageing and intelligence. I have to work a lot but it means I can give my children whatever they want.

Except their father, though.

"Mum!" Nessie shouts, jumping into my arms. I easily pick her up, kissing her cheek.

"Did you two have fun?" I ask, trying to sound upbeat.

"Yeah!" Nessie squeals, placing her hand on my cheek to show me images of her and Masen racing through the forest. She releases me to sit down on the sofa. I see so much of Alice in her, it hurts.

Masen glances over at me, the look suggesting he doesn't believe my happy act. He's always been so damn perceptive. I'm surprised he can't read minds.

Masen's gift is to put thoughts in people's minds, whereas Nessie's is to put pictures into people's minds.

"There's something I need to speak to the two of you about," I tell them, sitting next to them on the sofa.

"What is it, mum?" Nessie asks, her playful mood from before now gone.

"I called your father, while you two were out playing. He wants to see you," I tell them, watching them closely to gage their reactions.

Nessie immediately grins widely and even Masen smiles a bit. I suddenly feel terrible at keeping this happiness from them.

"When?" Nessie asks eagerly.

"Tomorrow," I tell them.

That night, I have trouble getting Nessie and Masen to sleep. They ask more questions about their father and his family than ever before, and I tell them more than I've ever told them. I relive all the happy memories, most of the funny stories involving Emmett. Eventually, they fall asleep from all my talking.

I kiss them both goodnight, whispering that I love them, before returning to my room. I don't need sleep every night, and I know for sure tonight I'm not going to be able to sleep at all tonight.

"Mum?" Masen asks from the doorway.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" I ask, starting to worry instantly.

"Yeah," he mutters, hesitating. "Are you ok?" he finally asks.

"Come here," I tell him, opening my arms.

He runs to the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I soothe him, something that's become natural since I've become a mother.

"Don't you want us to meet dad?" Masen asks me.

"No, that's not it! I just want you and Nessie to be happy," I tell him, rubbing his back. "I just haven't seen him in so long," I admit. "You don't have to worry about me, though. You should be excited!" I grin at him.

"I am," he admits shyly. "Do I look like him?" Masen asks me.

"So much. You're like his double," I joke. "Now, you need to go to bed. You need to be well rested," I tell him.

"Ok, mum," he says, kissing my forehead before running off to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Again, thanks so much for the response! Also, just wanted to recap, there will be a chapter every day until Christmas Eve, and then two more in the days after Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella:**

Around 9 the next morning, I receive a text on the phone Edward gave me. It simply says: **We just landed. When do you want to meet?**

I freeze as I look at the text, just as Nessie and Masen run into the kitchen.

"I thought you knew how to text, mum," Nessie jokes. "And, man, that phone's old!" she adds, grinning.

**I thought it might be better if we met up first, and then I could take you back to meet them? ~B**

Honestly, I only want to do this so that if I break down, I won't break down in front of my kids.

"Just eat your breakfast," I tell her, shaking my head.

Edward texts me back, telling me the hotel that they're staying at. I reply that I'll be there in twenty minutes.

"Will you two be ok if I leave you alone for a bit?" I ask them. I almost want them to say no.

"Sure, why?" Nessie asks.

"Errands," I tell her, trying to make it sound boring. "I'll call you when I'm coming back," I add.

"Ok," Masen nods, buttering his toast.

I pull them both into a big hug, squeezing them tightly. "I love you, both of you," I tell them, closing my eyes.

They both reply they love me, so I quickly make my departure before I start sobbing in the kitchen. I'm an emotional wreck right now.

I get in my car and drive to the hotel, my palms sweating. Sometimes it seems I've retained all my annoying human habits. I still blush, I still sweat, I still need sleep. Though, I can digest human food, which is quite nice sometimes. I very rarely eat human food, however.

My heart hammers in my chest as I park the car, so I take a few deep breaths in an attempt to control my breathing. I haven't seen the Cullen's in five years. They were family to me, once, but now it feels like they're strangers.

And _him_. My chest hurts just thinking of him. I don't even want to imagine the pain I'll feel when I see him in person.

After ten more deep breaths, I exit the car and walk towards the lobby. I'm suddenly wondering if I should've dressed up, as I'm just in jeans a long sleeved shirt. Which is what I wear on the rare days that I'm not working.

In the lobby, all my breath leaves me when I spot them. Just as perfect as I remembered.

They all turn and, upon seeing me, Alice runs at me. She wraps her arms around me tightly, tighter than she would do when I was human. My eyes are already betraying me by watering just from Alice's touch.

"I missed you," she whispers before releasing me. I hastily wipe my cheeks and look toward the rest of the Cullen's. I vaguely note that Edward's standing slightly away from his family and once I start looking at him, I can't stop. Although he doesn't age he still looks different. The circles under his eyes appear to have increased and his eyes don't hold the spark they once used to.

Reluctantly, I tear my eyes away from him. All the anger that I'd built up over the past years melts away instantly, leaving only anger at myself.

"Bells!" Emmett booms, picking me up and swinging me around. I close my eyes to stop the dizzy feeling, still trying to process.

This isn't the reaction I expected. I thought they'd hate me. I kept Edward's children away from them all because I couldn't look him in the eye.

I still don't think I can.

As Emmett puts me down, Carlisle speaks.

"Maybe we should discuss things somewhere more private?" Carlisle suggests.

We leave the hotel and walk into the forest, walking until we find a more open, but still secluded, spot.

"Why don't you hate me?" I ask.

Edward's eyes – for the first time – flicker over to me. His expression is pained but I can't decipher why.

"You're not the one they hate," he mumbles, glancing down his feet.

That statement shocks me. It's as if he's implying that they hate him! But that's not possible.

"Then you're not the people I thought you were," I tell them, the anger inside me building. The anger almost comforts me. It's an emotion I'm used to, an emotion I know how to handle. "It's not his fault he doesn't love me. You can't force him to feel that way and I'd rather that wasn't the case, anyway," I tell them. It's the first time I've said aloud that his feelings were false and I try to ignore the burn of agony in my chest.

Alice looks straight into my eyes, almost pleading with me.

"That's not why," Edward murmurs, his soft voice sounding broken. "I, ah, didn't actually tell them about how we…how we progressed with our relationship. They only found and yesterday, and…" Edward trails off.

I raise an eyebrow in question. Didn't he say he was just using me? If so, why wouldn't he brag about stealing my innocence?

"And we never would have left if we'd known!" Rosalie shouts, glaring at Edward. Part of me wants to defend him, but a larger part of me wants answers. "Not that we ever should have left anyway," Rosalie mutters quietly, probably thinking I can't hear her.

"Wait, what?" I question.

"Edward overreacted," Rosalie states.

"Rosalie, please-" Edward starts, only to have Rosalie cut him off.

"We're vampires; he should have known there was a risk one of us might lose control. Especially with your clumsy nature," Rosalie shrugs, as if it's obvious. "But, no, Edward must _protect_ you, making everyone around him miserable," she finishes.

"No, that's not why you left," I accuse, looking at Edward.

He actually winces. "I…" he starts, running a hand through his hair roughly.

"Edward, tell her!" Alice shouts at her brother.

"Tell me what?" I ask, frustrated. "Is there someone else?" I whimper, my frustration quickly leaving me. Has he found his actual mate? Do I even want to know?

"No! How could you…? No!" Edward shouts, walking closer to me. "Everything I said to you that day was a lie. I was trying to protect you, trying to keep you safe. It turns out I was the one you needed protection from," Edward tells me dejectedly.

It was all a lie? He didn't use me? He still…?

"No, you said you never loved me. You looked me right in the eye and told me it wasn't true!" I protest, ignoring the tears that are spilling over. "Look, this isn't why you're here. You wanted to meet your children," I remind him and myself.

I glance around and notice that the rest of the Cullen's have disappeared. Edward and I are all alone in a forest.

Much like the last time we were together…

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the Cullen's return?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella:**

_Much like the last time we were together…_

I try to fight off the memories but I'm failing, falling back into the small, broken, human girl I once was. A part of me is still that girl. The one who wants to beg and plead for Edward to stay with me.

"That's why I came, but…" Edward begins, shaking his head. "I know you hate me, I just want you to know that I love you. That I've always loved you and I always will. I've only ever wanted you to be happy," Edward tells me, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I don't hate you," I whisper. "I tried to. I really did. But I couldn't ever feel that way about you," I tell him honestly.

Edward glances up at me, as if he's taking in my face. "Three years ago I went back to Forks to try to find you. There were no traces, though. I searched every place I could think off. I checked hospitals, even…cemeteries," Edward admits. "I always regretted leaving you but that's when I regretted it more than anything. I thought I'd always be able to find you, but…"

"Couldn't you have spoken to Alice? Or called the phone you gave me?" I ask.

"I didn't look at the number for the phone. I knew if I had it the temptation would be too strong, and I truly thought you were better off without me," Edward answers. "As for Alice…Well, I haven't been quite so close to them since we left Forks. Though Carlisle still counts me as a family member, I've become more of a nomad," Edward tells me, breaking my heart all over again.

"Why?" I whimper.

"They all loved you, too. They missed you like crazy and they thought about you so often it hurt. Alice was always watching my decisions to stop me from going to the Volturi, too," Edward tells me. "I don't see why they're so desperately trying to keep me alive when they clearly despise me," Edward laughs bitterly.

"Edward," I say, stopping when I realise it's the first time I've said his name to him in five years. There's that pang in my chest again. "They don't despise you. They just don't approve of your decisions," I tell him. The need to comfort him is overwhelming. As is the need to kiss him. "Please, stop hating yourself," I beg.

"How, Bella? How can I not hate myself? I pushed you away! The one person who cared about me and I made you miserable! I'm the reason everyone's miserable! I don't deserve your comforting, I don't even deserve death," Edward snaps, slumping down to the forest floor. "The reason I initially left was because I was making Jasper depressed with my mood. Alice soon found me before I could get to Italy, though. Everyone else…well, Rosalie has openly admitted her disgust in my actions and Emmett is standing by his wife. While Esme still sees me as her son, I know I've disappointed her," Edward mutters, his head in his hands.

"Please, Edward, please stop talking about dying. You can't die!" I sob, sinking down next to him.

"You were always far too kind, Bella," Edward says, glancing up at me.

"And you always underestimated me," I reply, so close but not quite touching him.

"I know that now. Believe me, I know that," Edward says, shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath, I reach out and place my hand over his. The familiar spark of electricity is back, only much stronger than I remember. Edward's eyes lock with mine, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't deserve you, Bella. I don't deserve this closeness, this touch, any of it," he says, but, thankfully, doesn't try to move his hand away. "I'm even too selfish to stop you from touching me," he adds bitterly.

"You're my mate, Edward. We're destined to be together," I tell him. "I love our children with everything in me, but not being with you still leaves a hole in me. We're supposed to be together. The four of us, as a proper family," I tell him, squeezing his hand.

"Bella, I-"

"Have some serious grovelling to do," I finish for him, smiling slightly.

"I don't-"

"Deserve me? Yeah, I got that," I answer, smiling a bit wider this time. Some of the light is returning to his eyes. "I know we've got a long way to go, but I can't let you go for a second time," I tell him seriously. "I mean, I'm much stronger than I was before. It'll be harder for you to get away," I tease him.

"Don't worry, I'll never run away from you again. I'll be with you for as long as you want me," Edward says.

"Do you promise?" I ask him, biting my lip.

"I promise, my love, with all my heart," Edward says sincerely. "And I'm so incredibly sorry I ever made you feel used or unloved," he adds, brushing some of my hair from my face.

"I love you," I tell him, sighing in relief when he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap.

"I love you, too, more than anything," he replies, kissing the top of my head.

I pull back a bit, looking straight into his golden eyes. I lean forward slowly, pressing my lips against his. Like always, they fit together perfectly, his arms holding me in place against his chest. When we break apart, I'm breathing heavily.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on Edward's explanation? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend for her 18th birthday today! Happy birthday!**

* * *

**Bella:**

For a while we sit in silence, our foreheads touching as we reacquaint. I can't say that I've forgiven him completely yet, that'll take time, as it's been 5 years of hurt and anger.

My phone rings, bringing me back to reality. "Shit!" I curse when I see the time. It's almost midday. "Sorry, give me a minute," I tell Edward, pecking his lips. "Hey, I'm so sorry!" I immediately say to Nessie.

"Your 'errands' take longer than expected?" she asks sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, honey. How about I bring back pancakes for lunch?" I offer.

"Fine," Nessie huffs. "But you're not completely forgiven," she adds. "Oh, Masen wants to talk to you," she says, and I hear shuffling in the background.

"Hey, mum," Masen greets me.

"Hi, sweetie," I reply, grinning.

"Is, uh, is dad going to be joining us for lunch?" he asks tentatively. Oh! I look down at Edward, completely forgetting he will have heard the entire conversation.

Edward gives me a small, stiff nod. "Yes. Is that ok?"

Masen answers with a polite yes while I hear Nessie shouting yes in the background. I soon hang up, with the promise of bringing pancakes and their father.

"Are you ok?" I ask Edward, gently running my fingertips over his jawline.

"Just a little overwhelmed," he nods, though there's a sparkle in his eyes.

We both get up and walk back through the forest, hand in hand.

"Alice said the rest of them are going back to the hotel to give us some alone time," Edward informs me as we reach my car.

"Ok, good. I don't want to overwhelm them," I tell him. "Nessie probably wouldn't mind it, actually. She's pretty outgoing, and her love of clothes probably rivals Alice's. Masen, on the other hand, is much quieter, though incredibly smart," I tell Edward.

"Their names…how did you choose them?" Edward asks me, a bit choked up.

"Nessie is just a nickname. Renesmee Elizabeth Cullen is her full name. Renesmee is a mix of both our mothers' names and Elizabeth for your human mother's name. Masen Charlie Cullen; Masen from you human surname and Charlie for my dad," I tell him.

"Cullen?" Edward squeaks out as I pull up to the local diner.

"Um, yeah," I answer. "Swan didn't seem right," I add, getting out of the car.

Edward pulls me to him and kisses me deeply, his hands around my waist. "Thank you," he mumbles against my lips. I smile against him, happy he's finally not treating me as though I'll break from a single touch.

We quickly buy the pancakes from the diner, and the entire time I keep our hands locked together. Some of the girls are spending a little too long looking at my Edward.

When he offers to pay, I decline, but he's still a persistent bugger so I finally end up relenting. Back in the car, he scrunches up his nose a bit from the smell of the human food. I'd forgotten normal vampires distaste for human food.

"It's not that bad," I grin over at him.

"It doesn't smell unappealing to you?" he questions, his eyebrows furrowed as he studies me. I release that he's interested in exactly how much of a vampire I am, though I still blush under his stare. His hand grazes my reddened cheek lovingly. "I always loved your blush," he murmurs softly.

"Um, I'm not fully vampire, so I still have some human things," I answer, trying to focus on the road. This car cost a lot, it would be incredibly inconvenient to crash it.

"Like your heartbeat and blush," Edward says, a small smile on his face. "And your eyes. I always loved your chocolate brown eyes," he sighs wistfully. "But what else?" he asks, quickly changing the topic.

"I can still sleep, occasionally. Though I don't require as much as a human," I explain to him. "And I can digest small amounts of human food, though that's about it," I tell him.

"What about the children?" he asks, running his hand through his hair. He's nervous.

"Similar, only with more human qualities. They need more sleep and can live on both human food and blood, though at the moment they prefer human food. As they've become older, they've started liking blood more," I tell him.

"And you mentioned about their ageing…" Edward trails off.

I bite my lip as my chest constricts. I've thought about their ageing almost every day. At one point, I thought maybe they could be changed into proper vampires by being bitten. However, as I've never been bitten, I'm not a proper vampire and therefore wouldn't be able to change them. I don't even know if it would work, anyway.

"Yes, they…they're only 5 but they have the body of 12 year olds. Their brains are for more progressed than that, though," I admit.

"Have they showed any signs of the ageing process slowing?" he asks.

I bite my lip harder. "No."

"Are you sure?" Edward persists.

"Of course I'm damn sure! Every day I check to see if they might not have grown, might not have changed! But they haven't, Edward, and I can't lose them. I can't live without them," I shout, losing my composure.

"I'm sorry," Edward quickly says. Then it seems to dawn on him what I've said. "No! You can't! You wouldn't!" Edward shouts. "Pull over, Bella," he demands, his voice dark, full of anger with desperation mixed in. I cave immediately. "You can't leave me, Bella. We'll figure out a way. Alice can research and Carlisle can call some of his old friends up," Edward tells me, holding my hands tightly. "I've only just got you back, my love," he whimpers, his expression crushing me. "Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry if I scared you but…you _can't_ go to the Volturi. You're not…not like other vampires. I highly doubt Aro would kill you straight away. He'd want you as part of his coven, he'd want to test you," Edward tells me.

I shudder at the thought. I'd never really thought about the Volturi being so cruel, though I suppose that makes me an idiot, as I'm aware they kill you for breaking laws.

"It sounds like you know him," I mumble, glancing up at Edward.

"Carlisle knew him. For a short time he worked with the Volturi, before he found me. I've seen in his mind how vicious Aro was," Edward informs me.

"Yet you were still willing to go?" I question.

Edward closes his eyes, squeezing my hands tighter. "It seemed better than living in a world without you," he admits.

I sob and whimper and crush my lips to Edward, wondering how I could have ever believed he didn't love me. When I was a human I was always so insecure, believing I didn't deserve him. Now, however, I plan on keeping him with me forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella:**

Edward brushes away my tears as we break apart, both of us breathing heavily. My phone – the phone from Edward – suddenly starts ringing. I frown, thinking no one had its number.

"Hello?" I question as Edward rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Bella, it's me. Alice!" Alice chirps, happy as ever. I'm guessing she saw Edward and I kiss and make up. Literally.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I ask her. There's always a reason behind Alice's calls.

"I saw your conversation with Edward. I just wanted to let you two know that we've all started researching human-vampire hybrid children," she informs me.

At first, my eyes water as I remember how sweet the Cullen's are. Soon enough, though, I remember they haven't been quite so sweet to one family member recently.

"Thank you," I answer, not quite ready to forgive all the Cullen's. Though Edward made mistakes, at least he admits to them. They've all been rude to him when he was miserable.

"Is everything ok?" Alice asks, worrying.

"I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood for talking right now," I tell her. Edward raises an eyebrow at me in questioning.

"Bella?" Alice asks, sounding upset.

"Edward mentioned that he hasn't really been part of your family in recent years, more of a nomad. I understand he made mistakes, but that's between Edward and I. You're his family, you're supposed to be there for him through thick and thin," I tell her, aware the other Cullen's are probably currently listening in.

"You don't have to defend me, Bella," Edward tells me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Anyway, if you'll let me, I'm planning on moving the Canada. To be closer to you and our children. You're my family now," Edward says.

I'm shocked and I can't form words after his statement. He's willing to give up his family, for me?

"Edward? You really want to leave us?" A small, broken voice murmurs from the phone. Esme.

Edward's eyes fill with tears, though he quickly closes them. "I've disappointed you. I shouldn't…"

Oh, Edward! He doesn't feel like he belongs with them anymore. Christ, he breaks my heart.

"We can move," I speak up, finally finding my voice. "Nessie, Masen and I, I mean. To wherever you're currently living. That way Edward can be a part of both families," I tell Esme.

"You're family too, Bella. I still see you as my daughter," Esme says quietly.

"I say we move to Canada. I mean, have you seen how many bears there are?" Emmett booms. I hear a slap, so I'm guessing Rosalie has slapped the back of his head.

"We'll discuss this more later, ok? I believe Edward is meant to be meeting his children," Carlisle reminds us.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks!" I shout into the phone, hanging up and starting driving once more.

Edward, who's still holding my hand, rubs circles on my palms.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward says softly as we approach my house.

"For what?" I ask him.

"For everything. I love you," he says, kissing the back on my hand.

"I love you, too," I reply easily. "Um, I was thinking maybe we shouldn't tell the kids straight away? They'll be too excited to meet you, anyway," I suggest to him.

For a while, Edward frowns in displeasure. "Ok, but I don't want to wait too long before telling them," he warns, smiling at me.

After I assure him it won't be long before we tell them, we soon pull into my driveway. I lead Edward, who's carrying the pancakes, to the front door. As soon as we step in the hallway, Nessie comes running out with Masen shortly behind her.

Edward freezes, his eyes taking in his two children, who are doing the same. Edward gasps quietly and grips my hand tightly.

So much for us being subtle…

"Did you tell them about…?" he trails off, tapping his forehead.

I nod subtly.

He just nods minutely in response.

"How about we go into the living room?" I suggest.

Before we can move, however, Nessie throws herself at Edward. She wraps her arms around his waist and he eagerly returns the movement. With a nod of encouragement from me, Masen soon joins them and I find myself on the verge of tears.

Once in the living room, Edward sits on a sofa with Nessie and Masen on either side of him, all of them staying close to each other. I sit just across from them, feeling so content and happy right now.

Remind me again why I didn't call Edward sooner?

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella:**

"Did mum tell you about our gifts?" Nessie begins eagerly. "Let me show you," she grins, placing her hand on Edward's cheek. Edward smiles softly at whatever she shows him.

"You're very talented," Edward compliments, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Masen, show him your gift!" Nessie urges.

Even though they're twins, they're complete opposites. Although, I've always find that good for them. When Masen gets shy, Nessie is there to encourage him out of his shell. And when Nessie is getting too excitable, Masen can help rein her in. They really are incredibly close to each other.

I look up to see Masen putting his palm on his father's cheek, mimicking his sister's actions. I don't know what thought he sends Edward, but it's enough to make Edward look close to tears.

"Do you have a gift?" Masen asks, glancing up at Edward.

"Yes," Edward says carefully. He's scared of their reaction. "I can read minds," he finishes.

Nessie – who'd been in the process of eating chocolate chip pancakes – looks up at Edward in awe. "That's so cool! So you can read my mind? And Masen's? And mums?!" Nessie asks excitedly.

"Yes, I can read yours and your brother's mind, though I can't read your mothers'," he answers, glancing over at me. "Hers is the only mind I haven't been able to read," he adds.

"Is that because of her mind shield?" Masen asks Edward.

Edward nods, and for the rest of the afternoon Nessie and Masen eagerly tell Edward about anything and everything. Edward soaks it all up, a permanent smile on his face. I can't remember the last time, if ever, I saw him this happy. It makes him look even more handsome, if that's possible. Fatherhood clearly suits him.

"How long are you going to be staying for?" Masen asks Edward, averting his eyes.

"For as long as you want me, son," Edward answers, pulling his son close.

"Really?" Masen confirms. Edward nods once more, smiling. "I love you, dad," Masen blurts, hugging Edward tightly. Soon, Nessie joins in, telling Edward she loves him too. My heart swells.

"Come on, mum," Nessie urges. I quickly join them, wrapping my arms around my perfect family. Edward finds my hand and gives it a squeeze, smiling at me. I smile back, for once with ease.

That night, I cook pasta for the kids while Edward continues talking to them. They hang to his every word, never leaving his side. After dinner, it's a struggle to get them to bed as they're both still filled with excitement.

"I'll still be here when you wake up," Edward tells Nessie, kissing the top of her head.

My pulse quickens as I wonder if he'll be staying here, with me, tonight. As Edward says goodnight to Masen, he promises the same to him and then joins me downstairs in the living room.

"About what you said-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I just meant that I'd stay at the hotel and then come back here early tomorrow morning," Edward explains.

The more insecure version of myself would probably accept that and let him leave. But I don't want him to leave. "I want you to stay," I tell him.

He sighs in relief, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply.

"Are you sure? Because I have a hotel room booked, so I could-"

I cut him off by pulling on his shirt and kissing him again. He kisses me back, holding my tightly against his chest.

For a couple of hours, we're content just to lie on my bed in silence, wrapped up in each other. Today has been emotional, which I expected, but I never expected I'd end up in bed with Edward.

That thought makes me laugh.

Edward glances down at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"I was just thinking that I didn't think this day would end up with us in bed together," I tell him, grinning.

Edward barks out a laugh, shaking his head at me. "You continue to surprise me, Bella," he says, shaking his head.

"I do my best," I wink, kissing his cheek.

Edward rolls his eyes at me, leaning down to capture my lips with his own. I snuggle into his side, feeling so warm and comforted.

"When I was looking for you in Forks, I…I saw your father's grave," Edward says. I bury further into his embrace.

"As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I left. It was when I was about four months pregnant that he had a fatal heart attack. I returned for his funeral, but I still felt horrible for leaving," I tell him.

"And what about your mother?" he asks gently.

"She thinks I moved to Europe. I write her letters, occasionally. I couldn't bear to lose both my parents," I admit to him.

He kisses my forehead and whispers reassurances, calming me slightly. I know he must still have many questions about the past 5 years, as I have for him. But for now, we're ok to just be in each other's company.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the family?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone! :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

The next morning, Edward goes to wake up Nessie and Masen while I make breakfast. Right now, we're all wrapped up in our bubble, but I know I have to return to work tomorrow. The thought makes me want to quit or at least take some holiday time, but I need the money.

"Morning, mum," Nessie greets me, kissing my cheek.

"Morning, sweetheart. Have a good sleep?" I ask her, plating up some French toast.

"Yep!" she grins, skipping over to the dining room table. I see Masen and Edward already sat down. "So, when can we meet the rest of the family?" Nessie asks with a mouth full.

"Food first, then speaking," I remind her while Edward grins at his daughter. "Probably today, since I'll want to be there and I'm working tomorrow," I answer her.

"Working?" Edward questions.

"Oh, right, I never mentioned, did I? I work at the local school as an English teacher," I tell him. "And I sometimes do private tutoring," I add as an afterthought. I can tell he wants to ask more questions, but he doesn't in front of the kids.

Once breakfast is done, I send the kids to get ready and I tell Edward to call his family. They may not be as close right now, but I'm determined to get them back to how they used to be.

While I'm washing up, Edward comes to speak to me.

"Why do you work so much?" he asks me, frowning slightly.

"I need the money," I tell him truthfully. "The twins always need new clothes because they grow so fast, and I want to make sure they're happy," I answer with a shrug.

"I have money," Edward states.

"It's fine, Edward," I tell him, focussing on the dishes.

"No, it's not. You need to be happy, too. What's the point in me having millions and doing nothing with it?" Edward asks rhetorically. "They're my kids, too. I can buy them clothes and food and…and whatever else they want and need," he points out, grinning triumphantly. "Carlisle was talking about enrolling us in school and getting a job here," Edward adds.

"But how would that work? I'm a teacher. Wouldn't it look strange?" I question him.

"We could move," Masen says. I turn quickly, seeing him standing in the doorway. Has he been here the whole time?

"Masen, that's not-"

"I don't want dad to leave," he says.

"Son, I promise, I'm not leaving you. Not ever," Edward promises, hugging his son.

"We'll speak about this more later, ok?" I say, to them.

Both are reluctant to agree.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Reminder: no chapter tomorrow, the next to be posted will be on Boxing Day! I hope everyone has a great Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

* * *

**Bella:**

Mid-morning, the rest of the Cullen's come over. The living room is quite cramped, and while the size is perfect for my kids and I, with an extra seven people it feels a bit too full in here.

I notice that Esme is already gushing over Masen and Nessie, asking them so many questions I'm impressed they can keep up. Alice doesn't greet me like yesterday – how she ran up and hugged me – which I can only assume is because of the phone call. I don't regret what I said, however. Edward was hurting and instead of comforting they pushed him away. I haven't fully forgiven Edward or the rest of the Cullen's, yet.

"Um, Bella?" Alice says, breaking me from my thoughts. "Could I have a word with you?" Alice asks hesitantly.

"Sure," I shrug.

She walks out of the living room, so I follow her out into the garden, towards the edge of the forest. What is it with the Cullen's and forests? Maybe I'm just biased, but I've tried to avoid them for the past 5 years. I may live by one, but I only go in it when absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry," Alice admits, glancing down at the tree roots. "I'm going to apologise to Edward, too," she adds, her eyes flicking up to me. "I, um, I never really thought about how he was feeling. Which – _Christ_ – I sound so…so vain. I was just so upset about losing you. You were my sister, and… I should've known. I should've been more sympathetic. And then Jasper was feeling Edward's emotions, which hurt, seeing my mate in pain. God, all these signs were there, but I didn't see any of them!" Alice rambles, clearly beating herself up.

"Hey," I say gently. "Thank you for apologising. I can see you're upset, and maybe I was a little rude yesterday, but I honestly never expected to see you all again. I thought Edward was better without me, happier…now I find out her was miserable, and…" I trail off.

"It hurt. I get that now," Alice admits. "The future keeps changing. Sometimes we're all together as one big family, other times it's just you, Edward, Nessie and Masen," Alice informs me, her face screwed up slightly.

"I want us all to be together," I admit to Alice.

Her face lights up, a large smile on her face. Her eyes glass over, as – I'm guessing – she has a vision. A few seconds later, Edward runs over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I'm stunned momentarily, though I soon respond when Edward presses his lips to mine, kissing me deeply.

When we break apart, I see all of the Cullen's, Nessie and Masen included, watching on. I blush when I see all their wide smiles.

"Mind if I ask what that was all about?" I ask quietly, though I'm sure everyone else can hear me.

"Alice had a vision. You're incredible, you know that?" Edward murmurs, cupping my cheek.

"I don't know what I've done yet," I point out, grinning.

"You bring us all back together. After what you said to Alice, she has a vision of us all in the future, living together in one big house. And no one's glaring," he adds with a wink.

"Edward, while what you're focussing on is _good_, you're missing something better," Alice tells him.

"What?" he asks, his smile still on his face.

"You clearly didn't pick up on it," Alice sighs. "How old were Masen and Renesmee in the vision?" she asks him.

"They looked to be late teens. Why?" he answers.

"The vision was twenty years in the future. Masen and Renesmee were 16. They stop ageing at 16," Alice says.

Everyone is stunned into silence, though I run to my children and pull them into my arms. I sob as I hold them to me, years of worry melting away instantly. They hug me back tightly, with Edward soon joining us.

"I love you all," I murmur, still sobbing.

"Even dad?" Masen asks, bringing around a new set of tears.

"Yes," I breathe out, looking up at Edward. He catches my gaze and then my lips, kissing me slowly and softly.

I'm pretty sure time stops as I sink into his embrace, clinging to him like I always have and always will.

When we break apart, Masen and Renesmee are beaming widely, while the rest of the Cullen's have tears in their eyes.

Hugs and apologies and more hugs are exchanged between us all, as I'm sobbing pretty much continually.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the reunion?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last regular chapter! Epilogue will be posted on New Year's Day (I originally said New Years Eve but I've pushed it back a day)!**

* * *

**Bella:**

The rest of the afternoon is spent with us trying to decide where to live next. Though, Emmett's pretty insistent on Canada.

"Ok, ok, hear me out. Firstly; bears. Who doesn't love a bear? Secondly; it's cold as hell here. And thirdly; it's close to Alaska and the Denali's!" Emmett grins, triumphant.

"Dad, who are the Denali's?" Masen asks Edward.

"They're our friends. There's five of them, Eleazar and Carmen, who are mated, and their 'kids' Tanya, Irina and Kate," Edward tells him.

"Um, actually, there's seven of them now," Alice adds. "Irina found her mate, Laurent, and Kate found her mate, Garrett," Alice explains.

Edward looks a little sad that he missed this until Renesmee starts talking. "Ooh, more family? That's awesome!" she squeals. Edward gets teary eyed as he looks at his daughter.

"She's like a mini Alice," Rosalie comments.

"Wait, does this mean I now have two hyperactive relatives?" Masen says, feigning a groan.

"Three, actually. You're forgetting Emmett," Rosalie points out.

We all laugh along. I'm shocked at how good it feels to laugh, properly. Before, my children were the sole reason for my existence. Now, I'm finally learning to live again. And it feels good.

Around lunchtime, I remind Nessie and Masen that they require food, unlike the rest of the family. Masen offers to help me cook while Nessie chats excitedly to Alice.

As soon as Masen and I are alone in the kitchen, he hugs me tightly.

"Hey, is everything ok, Mase?" I ask, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, I'm great. You just look really happy, mum," Masen tells me.

I pull him in and hug him tightly again. "I am. Of course I was happy before, but I'm glad you got to meet your family. They're incredible," I tell him.

Masen and I chat as we make pizza, piling on lots of toppings. Once it's put in the oven, I realise what a mess we've made of the kitchen.

"You've got flour in your hair." I turn to see Edward leaning against the doorframe, grinning at me.

"We made pizza," Masen tells him.

"Did you say _pizza_?" Nessie shouts from the other room.

"No, I said _salad_!" Masen jokes, running off to the living room.

Edward walks over to me and places his hands on my hips. I tilt my head and lean up slightly, pressing my lips against his. We're still very much making up for lost time.

"I still can't believe I'm a father," Edward murmurs, holding me close to him.

"I should've told you sooner. It was selfish not to," I tell him, apologising once more. I feel like I can't apologise enough.

Edward cups my cheek, rubbing off some errant flour. "I hardly made myself approachable. I knew that you'd never leave me if I wasn't so harsh. I hate myself for it," Edward replies. I touch my forehead to his.

"You're right. The only way to push me away was to tell me what you did. I was so insecure back then, but I've changed. Maybe it's because of maturity, maybe it's because of our children. What I know for certain is that I love you and I want all of us to be a family," I tell him.

We kiss again and talk some more. I love him, yet it will take longer for me to trust him again, longer for me to forgive him fully for all the hurt I've been through. I know in my heart that will happen one day.

While Masen and Renesmee eat their lunch, the rest of the Cullen's make plans. It's eventually decided that we'll move to Alaska, to be closer to the Denali's and for the colder climate.

Carlisle finds an advert for a job in Fairbanks, Alaska, working at Fairbanks Memorial Hospital. Emmett is won over by news of bears in Alaska and the rest of the Cullen's – Nessie and Masen included – want to be closer to the Denali's.

"We'll have to start looking at houses!" Esme says, excited.

I leave her to it, just happy I have all my family with me.

The Cullen's fill me in on all their travels whilst I tell them all about Masen and Nessie. I get glares from my children when I tell some of the more embarrassing stories. However, in the end, I'm the one who becomes the most embarrassed.

"Mum, aren't you going to change your name? 'Cause you're the only one who's not a Cullen," Nessie asks.

My cheeks heat up as I stumble for works, though, thankfully, Emmett diverts the attention by making a joke. Everyone pretends to forget Nessie's comment; it goes on a loop in my head. It's not mentioned again for the rest of the day and when it's Nessie and Masen's bedtime, the rest of the Cullen's leave.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I kiss Nessie's forehead. I overhear Edward talking to Masen in the other bedroom.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," Nessie says, looking unusually shy.

"It's ok, Ness, I know you meant well," I smile, brushing a lose curl from her face.

"I love you, mum, and I know dad loves you. He'll marry you one day, for sure," Nessie says.

I chuckle and wish her goodnight, leaving her room to go and say goodnight to Masen. I pass Edward in the hallway, who just winks at me.

"Goodnight, Mase." I repeat my actions from Nessie's room, instead kissing Masen's forehead.

"Night, mum. When we move to Alaska and I stop ageing, can I go to school?" Masen asks.

"Sure. Whatever you want." With a final ruffle of his hair, I join Edward in the hallway and, together, we walk down to my bedroom.

I excuse myself to change into some pyjamas; I'm not going to sleep, they're just infinitely comfier than jeans. When I walk back into my bedroom, I lie on my side in bed, facing Edward. I'm still a little shocked that he's in my house.

"Don't go to work tomorrow," Edward suddenly pleads.

"Edward, I need-"

"I have money. Right now, I need you. We still need to talk and my family wants to see you," Edward argues, kissing me urgently.

"I'll have to at least work a bit," I reply.

"I know, but you'll have to quit eventually for our move to Alaska," Edward counters.

"I know," I sigh. "I'm not sure I want to go back to high school," I admit.

"We won't enrol, then. We'll get other jobs," Edward says. "You can be a teacher there, if you want?"

I shake my head. "Maybe I could get a job in a library or a bookstore? As a part-time thing?" I suggest.

"Whatever you want, love," Edward smiles, so wide, and kisses me again.

"Do you have anywhere you might want to work?" I ask, snuggling against his chest.

"I think I'd like to do something I've never done before. I'm not sure what, though," Edward muses.

While Edward thinks of career options, I trail my fingers over his chest. It's incredible to think how far we've come. What Edward did hurt me but, ultimately, it made me stronger and more sure of myself. If that day hadn't happened, who knows where we'd be now? We might still be together but without our children and I'd still be insecure, unable to voice my opinions. Maybe I'd be a Cullen by now? Or a full vampire? It's impossible to know.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you," Edward murmurs, his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him. I love how he no longer treats me like every touch will shatter me like glass.

"Yeah?" I kiss his jaw, my lips inching closer to his mouth.

"I want you to have my name. I want you to be a Cullen," Edward says. I watch as he pulls a ring from his pocket. "I know it's soon and it's probably too soon, yet I also know that I love you with everything in me and I never want to lose you again. You, Renesmee and Masen have given me a reason to live again. I want to be yours forever; I want us to be a family. Marry me, Bella."

Edward holds out the ring while I stare at it, unmoving.

Right now all I can do is nod, tears slipping from my eyes. Edward's eyes water as he slides the ring onto my finger. We kiss and hug and hold each other and bask in our love and happiness.

Finally, I get the word out.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on the final chapter?**

**Thanks to everyone that read his and reviewed and has stayed with me despite all my other unfinished stories! I hope you all have a wonderful 2015! **


End file.
